


( ᴅᴀʀᴋꜱᴛᴀʀ )

by jonphaedrus



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: Under: Warriors RP > Clan Cat Profiles > Applications
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	( ᴅᴀʀᴋꜱᴛᴀʀ )

**Author's Note:**

> ff7r voice: so dark nation isn't really a name, right? get this. darksta—
> 
> me, vanitaslaughing, simultaneously banging the table: _rufus! shinra's! warriors! cats! oc!_

  * _Name:_ ~~DarkNation~~ -> DarkStar
  * _Sex:_ Male
  * _Gender:_ Male
  * _Sexuality_ : Bisexual, prefers men
  * _Age:_ 45 moons
  * _Clan:_ Shadowclan
  * _Rank:_ Leader
  * _Species:_
  * _Description:_ DarkStar is large even in comparison to other Guard Dogs. He has red eyes and an unusually short tail. His fur is so dark black it appears almost purple in the right light, and glistens over every inch of corded muscle on his powerful body. Wears a dual spiked collar, still with the broken chains from when he served a human master.



* * *

  * _Personality:_ DarkStar exudes an air of **roughness** , but don't let that fool you. Although he has a **short temper** , he's **fiercely loyal** and would not hesitate to lay down his life for his clan. While **impulsive** , he takes the input of his deputy and senior warriors very seriously, especially when they differ. While he believes in **rule by power** , the idea of starting a war for no good reason infuriates him. DarkStar firmly believes that the role of the clans is to protect their citizens—and one of the ways he can protect them is by being the strongest possible.   
  
DarkStar tends to be a little bit **flirty** , especially with his most trusted companions, but is always watching the bigger picture. When his tentacle starts lashing, it's a sure sign problems are ahead. 
  * _Detailed Description:_ When standing on all fours, DarkStar is at about waist-height to the average human, and is unusually large for any variety of dog. He has a very fast metabolism, and even during good hunting months never can seem to put on any weight. His fur is very short and more purple than black, more a fine sheen than a long coat. Because of how short his fur is, all of his powerful muscle stands out underneath it. If there was a bodybuilder cat, it would be DarkStar.  
  
DarkStar has red eyes that have a very faint glow, but nothing so reflective as many other members of the clans. His ears are extra-long and pointed, and he has to be careful during fights not to get them scarred, as they are one of his favorite traits. His tentacle is unusually sensitive and long—because his tail was bred to be so short, his tentacle acts more like a tail than it does, and will lash, stand up when he is happy, and thump the ground hard enough to raise dust if he wants it to.   
  
The most notable thing about his appearance is that he still wears the remnants of an old, spiked collar and the chains that once held it and his tentacle still when he was owned by humans. He can get out of it if he wants to (for example, when hunting) but the impression that it gives when he wants to look extra-imposing is more than worth it.
  * _History:_ Born in a human laboratory, DarkStar was a special creation, given extra care early in his life and enhanced to be at the absolute peak of potential. When he was very young, he was gifted to his future owner, who thought he was too beautiful and perfect to be a guard dog all his life, and surreptitiously released him into the underbelly of Midgar.  
  
DarkStar came to the clans like that, having hunted for moons to survive on his own and growing adept at fighting both humans and other animals. At first, his strange appearance frightened the clanmembers, who had never seen a cat that looked anything like him before, especially because of his chained collar.  
  
However, the third moon that he was living with the clans, a human patrol of soldiers came by, trying to force the clans to move away for new resident housing to be built. DarkNation led the fight back against these interlopers, teaching his fellow Shadowclan members how to protect themselves and how to injure the soldiers despite all their armor. After saving the lives of several clanmembers, DarkNation returned home as a hero and a trusted member of ShadowClan.   
  
Although he is happy in the clans, he sometimes thinks about his owner, and wonders what he's doing now. 



* * *

  * 𝒻𝑜𝓍𝓎𝒻𝓊𝓇: has anybody told you darknation sucks as a warrior name
  * dark.star: has anybody told you that you're fired
  * 𝒻𝑜𝓍𝓎𝒻𝓊𝓇: :(




End file.
